<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Affair by Dasteiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505537">A Family Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza'>Dasteiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fingering, Incest, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andromeda Tonks asks a newly graduated Harry for a big favor, he asks for one in return ... to make him a man! Harry/Andromeda Harry/Andromeda/Tonks SMUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom_Nerd123_Andromeda_Harry, Fandom_Nerd123_Narcissa_Harry, Fandom_Nerd123_Tonks_Harry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p>
  <strong>A Family Affair</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter, fresh out of Hogwarts was walking down Diagon Alley with a huge smile on his face. This was the first day of true adulthood for him. He was out of school, and most importantly, he had taken care of the whole Voldemort problem. For the first time in his life, he was completely free to make his own choices and live his life in any way that he desired! He had just come from Gringotts and had everything taken care of. The number of houses that he was Lord of was staggering, but Harry thought that he would be able to handle it. Finding a wife for each title would be tricky, but then again, he didn't think that there would be a shortage of girls wanting to claim the spots.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped at the Quality Quidditch Supply to check out the available brooms. He needed a new one after losing his Firebolt. The loss of it still ate at him. It was one of the few gifts that he had received from his godfather, who was just one of many victims of the Death Eaters. After talking with the worker, he left the shop without a new broom. A new model would be coming out soon, and he wanted to be among the first to get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?” he heard a female voice call out to him. Turning around he spotted Andromeda Tonks walking his way. He hadn't seen her in quite a while, since before her husband Ted had died. Tonks' mother was very beautiful. She did resemble her crazy sister Bellatrix quite a bit, but her features were softer and much nicer. She had long, black hair that was a little wavy and ended partway down her back. She had big, beautiful gray eyes like most of the Black family members and an aristocratic face. Her lips were plump and formed a really nice smile. She was wearing a robe so he couldn't really comment on the state of her body, but she looked fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Tonks, it's great to see you,” he replied, accepting her hug and giving her one in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I've been meaning to talk to you, Harry. I was about to send you a letter, but luckily, I found you here,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you then?” he asked, a little confused about what she wanted from him. She wouldn't contact him just to chat.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you come over to see me tomorrow at noon? We can chat over lunch,” she asked, checking her watch for the time. She probably had somewhere to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm, sure. I'll see you then I guess,” he agreed, still confused over her request.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! I'll see you then Harry,” she smiled again and took off in the direction of the bank. Harry shook his head and put the strangeness behind him for the moment. He would speak with her the following day. No point in worrying about it now. For the time being, he still had errands to run. In the distance, he saw Ginny Weasley. Harry quickly walked in the opposite direction. He didn't have anything against her. She was a nice girl and all, but she wanted to be too serious too soon. Harry had just earned his freedom. There was no way he was giving it up so soon. Not even for a hot piece of meat like her. Harry wanted to enjoy himself before he settled down. Granted, he wasn't exactly enjoying himself when I came to women. Unfortunately, he was still a virgin. In his defense, he hadn't really had the time to try and rectify that little problem. During Hogwarts, he was watched all the time, same in the summer at Privet Drive. After graduation, he'd had tons of well-wishers mob him at every opportunity when making a public appearance. Everyone was ecstatic that the war was over. That was great and all, but he couldn't really chat up a girl when dozens of people were vying for his attention. Thankfully after a few days, things started to calm down. He had only half a dozen well-wishers since entering the alley. Putting that out of his mind for the moment, he went on with his business.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Family Affair</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was near noon when Harry spun out of Andromeda's fireplace. He smiled as he stayed on his feet. With a wave of his wand, the ash and soot on his clothes disappeared. He looked around the room. It looked the same as the last time he was here. She lived in a smallish, clean house that had a very homey type vibe to it. It was easy to be comfortable there. “Harry, is that you?” he heard Andromeda call out from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it's me!” Harry answered, walking to the kitchen to greet her. After the greeting, she ushered him to the kitchen table and gave him a hot cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Just sit tight for a few minutes. Lunch is almost done,” she said, preparing what smelled like beef stew. Harry's mouth was watering. He hadn't eaten breakfast and was quite hungry. Not long after, she served him up a big bowl of stew, along with several slices of homemade bread. He devoured his meal, though he thankfully remembered his manners and ate properly so as to not embarrass himself. Once watered and fed, she led him into the sitting room. It was clear that they were by themselves. He'd heard no one since arriving and knew that Tonks was at work at this time of the day.</p><p> </p><p>“So Mrs. Tonks, you said you wanted to speak with me. What can I do for you,” he asked, wanting to get down to business.</p><p> </p><p>“I'd like to ask you what your opinion is of Remus Lupin,” she said, sitting on the couch next to him, keeping the appropriate amount of space between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Moony?” Harry asked confused. “Well, he's a good teacher. Other than that, I really can't say. He was my parents' friend, but I don't know him very well myself. He's a nice enough guy,” Harry answered honestly. He liked Lupin well enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I agree that he's a nice enough guy, as you said, but he's also a good-for-nothing coward that ran off as soon as his friends were killed and his other was locked in prison. He makes every excuse as to why his condition has kept him from becoming a proper provider for my daughter, and instead relies on her less than lavish Ministry paycheck,” she said heatedly. He could now see the fire that her sister often showed.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, he's a nice man and with a lot of work, he could make a decent husband. He's just not good enough for my daughter! Nymphadora is way too young to be trying to change a middle-aged man's way of thinking,” she huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard anyone talk about Moony like that. He supposed that she did make a few points. He certainly wasn't perfect, and in all likelihood, Harry wouldn't become bosom buddies with him. He thought about what he wanted to say before actually opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“While I agree with you on some of your concerns, and while I can understand how you feel as Tonks' mother, I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple, Harry. I want you to break them up,” she simply stated. Harry almost choked on his tea. Was she drunk?</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon?” he asked, putting down his cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“I said that I would like for you to break them up,” she clarified, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “How exactly am I supposed to do that? Your daughter's an adult and can do whatever she wants. Besides, she would never listen to me anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're smart Harry. I'm sure you'd figure out a way.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head. This was insane. Sure, he didn't hold any particular love for Moony, but that didn't mean that he wanted to go against the guy. Even so, Harry imagined that he could indeed break them apart. It probably wouldn't be that hard.</p><p> </p><p>“If I agreed to help, what would I get out of it?” he asked. He was tired of taking care of everyone's problems for free. This wasn't a charity.</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly do you want for your services?” she raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry thought about what he would ask for. Perhaps a favor? He didn't need money, since he was the Lord of several houses and had plenty of gold. He looked at Andy. While she was quite a bit older than he was, she was still very beautiful. Now that he got a look at her out of her robes, he could see that she had a very sexy body. She had a wonderful hourglass figure with pale, creamy legs coming out of her knee-length skirt. Her breasts looked to be a large C-cup and filled out her blouse nicely. His face heated up, and he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I know how you can repay me,” he said, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Do tell,” she asked properly, setting down her cup and crossing her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“As I'm sure you know, when I was at school I never had any time to myself. It got even worse once I graduated. As you can imagine, I've never spent any decent amount of alone time with a girl before, and I need someone to teach me about sex,” he stated before losing his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda looked a bit flabbergasted. “My my, Harry. I never knew you were so bold,” she said, surprised. Harry's face went red in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“It's true that I wouldn't normally ask something like that of you. However, I think it could work out for the both of us,” he said, trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need someone that knows what she's doing and won't go after me for my money, fame, or chance to marry into the families. You don't want any of that stuff, and you're already in the Black family. Also, you're older than me and I'm sure you know how it all works,” he said, blushing. “I've also heard Tonks talking. She's worried that you'll never move on from your deceased husband and become lonely. I'm not saying that you should move on. I figure that you'll know when the time is right. In the meantime, you'll have me to 'scratch your itch' whenever you get the urge. It'll help keep you from getting lonely,” he laid out his reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stayed quiet for a moment. Harry didn't know if she was going to go Bellatrix on him and start tossing curses his way. All she did was pick up her cup and take a sip of tea. A short while later, she put her cup back down and looked at him. “Alright. I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes widened. He honestly didn't expect her to. “You do?” he asked, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she answered again. “I am the best choice to show you the ropes when it comes to sex. We are both single, and I have been feeling a little lonely recently. Besides, even though I lost my husband, that doesn't mean that I lost my urges and needs. It would be nice to have a warm body to take to bed when I get the desire.”</p><p> </p><p>She got up and took him by the hand. “Now come along.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gulped but followed along. She pulled him into her bedroom. It was a nice looking room that was obviously decorated by a female. “Take your close off,” she ordered, tapping her foot. Harry let out a shuddered breath and complied. With shaky hands, he removed his shirt first. He then sat on the bed and removed his shoes and socks. Next came the trousers, and then he was down to his boxers. He was about to pull them down when Andy smacked his hand out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll get these,” she said, teasing him a bit. Her hand slid down his stomach until her fingers slipped under the waistband. She pulled them down slowly until a massive cock sprung out and slapped against his belly. “Holy crow! You've been hiding a monster down there,” she exclaimed, never taking her eyes off of it. “Lie back on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laid back with his legs hanging off the side, bent at the knee. His cock was standing straight up. Andy dragged one of her fingers up the length of his erection and flicked the head. He watched as she started to unbutton her white blouse, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. “I think we need to get your first shot off before we can proceed.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and wiggled her behind as she unbuttoned her skirt and lowered the zipper. Sensually she let it drop to the floor and stepped out of it. She spun back around and was standing in front of him with her shirt open and her bra and panties exposed. Her panties were plain white cotton that fit snugly against her hips and rode up her perky ass. She took a step forward and straddled one of his thighs. She moaned as she started grinding her crotch against his naked leg. One of her hands grabbed him at the base of his eleven-inch beast while the other hand grabbed him around the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“I can't believe it takes both of my hands to give you a proper hand job!” she said, happily. “I believe I'll make good use out of this in the coming years,” she stated plainly. Harry's eyes widened. She was planning to keep their arrangement going for years? He wasn't about to complain.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moaned as she began using her hands in tandem. She was obviously skilled as she worked the length of his cock, stroking him from the base to the head. She saw his breathing pick up and knew that he wouldn't last long. She smirked to herself. She may be older now, but she was still sexy enough to get a young man off. She took a real good look at his penis. It was long and thick. Very thick in fact. She couldn't even touch the tips of her fingers together! It was ramrod straight and veiny. She couldn't wait to take it for a ride. Hearing Harry loudly moan, she watched as glob after glob of thick, pearly cum erupted from the tip of his dick. She bit her lower lip as it shot up into the air and landed all over her. With every stroke more just squirted out! It must have been a solid minute before she wanked him dry.</p><p> </p><p>“That's a lot of cum,” she said aloud, waving her wand to clean them up. As a young man, she knew it wouldn't take him long to recover. She removed her blouse and unclasped her bra. She saw Harry's soft cock harden as she let her bra fall to the ground. In her opinion, her tits were her best feature. They were large and perfectly shaped. Even in her advanced age, they were still incredibly perky! They were capped with light peach colored nipples that she loved to play with. She giggled and shook her chest. His eyes followed the gentle sway of her tits as they jiggled. Andromeda kicked off her black high heels and hooked her thumb into the band of her panties. Turning around, she looked over her shoulder sexily as she slowly lowered them down her gorgeous legs. She turned back around and rubbed her bald pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“I have so much to teach you, but right now you'll have to excuse me. I need to sit on that cock and get nice and fucked!” she said, climbing on top of Harry and grabbing him around the base. Harry felt Andy sliding the head of his cock all around her wet pussy until it was in exactly the right spot. She lowered herself, and he moaned out loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Andy giggled, “Feels good?”</p><p> </p><p>“God yes!” was all that he could get out.</p><p> </p><p>“It's about to feel even better,” she said slyly as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss, she straightened herself and placed her hands on his muscled pecs. She wiggled her hips to align everything properly before she started bouncing. Andromeda threw her head back and moaned. She hadn't had sex in so long that it felt even better than she remembered. Perhaps it was because of the massive pole of flesh she was bouncing on, she thought. Hearing Harry compliment her on her skill had her nipples crinkling. She lifted a hand off of him and squeezed one of her breasts while gyrating her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had never felt so good in his entire life. If he knew that sex was this good then he'd have been trying to fuck every girl in school! He groaned as he slid his hands up Andromeda's silky smooth thighs. He gripped her hips and squeezed them as he lifted his pelvis up, trying desperately to go as deep as possible. He didn't know how long he could last!</p><p> </p><p>Andy gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching. The pleasure and naughtiness from fucking a boy so much younger than she had her pussy drooling all over his teenage cock. Then his hands slid up her toned stomach and grabbed her breasts. As his fingers brushed over her hypersensitive nipples, her pussy convulsed and gripped his invading member as tight as she could! She yelled out and fell forward, landing on top of Harry, who wrapped his arms around her waist and started thrusting! She panted into his shoulder as he was pushed over the edge. She closed her eyes and moaned at the feeling of warm cum filling her tunnel once again. Looking at Harry, she giggled at the look on his face. He looked like Ted did when she had taken his virginity so many years ago. She was going to have the best time teaching him the ropes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A Family Affair</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Two Months Later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Getting Moony to end things with Tonks was surprisingly easy. Harry thought that he would have to seduce Tonks or hire a prostitute to seduce Lupin. In the end, all it took was for Harry to hit him with light compulsion charms and hire him to run one of his new businesses in America. He knew that it kind of sucked for Tonks, but she would get over it soon enough. As for Moony, well, Harry made sure to hire an attractive female werewolf roughly his age. He was sure that the two would get along famously, and wouldn't be surprised if they were married within the year. Moony seemed very excited about going to America where the werewolf laws were much more relaxed. Hopefully, everything would turn out well for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Nymphadora Tonks was pissed! She had wasted over a year of her life with that deadbeat werewolf! And for what? He ended things with her and ran off to America. She should have listened to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks silently entered her childhood home and skulked into her old room. She smiled at the Weird Sisters posters taped all over her walls. She kicked off her boots and looked into the mirror. She was young and beautiful. She could look however she wanted and could do some perverted things with her metamorph powers. She brushed the bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes. Remus was an idiot, she thought. She left her room and went to find her mother.</p><p> </p><p>As she was looking for her mom, she heard what sounded like feminine moans coming from her mother's room. Being curious, she cracked open the door and took a peek inside. Tonks' eyes widened. She saw her mother completely naked and sitting on the face of who she knew to be Harry Potter! Her mom was straddling his face and was pointed at his feet in the reverse cowgirl position. She was wiggling her hips and moaning like a common streetwalker! The sounds of wet slurps coming from between her legs had Tonks blushing in embarrassment. The most fascinating part was the penis. Harry's penis to be precise. It was humongous! It stood proudly sticking up from his pelvis, like some perverse pine tree in the middle of an empty field. The sight caught her breath and hardened her nipples. She had never been with someone that big! She quickly wondered what it would be like. As if she was being called by magic itself, Tonks removed her clothes and crept into the room where the couple was fucking.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda was in heaven. She had taught Harry what she could. The boy was an eager learner. His skills at eating pussy had improved greatly over the last couple of months. She was leaning her head back with her eyes closed when she felt the bed dip slightly. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Nymphadora!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry mum, but I can't take it! I have to have some,” she moaned, sitting on the meat pole and taking it all the way to the base. Andromeda squeaked as Harry moaned around her clit. She tried to rebuke her daughter but couldn't get the words out. Every time she opened her mouth, Harry's tongue would vibrate against her! Soon there was nothing stopping her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Tonks thrust her chest out as she rode this young stallion beneath her! Her mother was doing the same thing, only on his face. She was too busy being entranced by the sexiness of her own mother that she didn't notice when Harry bucked his hips causing her to tip forward. Tonks' face landed right in her mother's sweaty bosom! Her mouth had a mind of its own and captured the lovely nipple between her lips. Andromeda grabbed the back of her head and pulled her tighter! Tonks moaned around the hard nipple in her mouth. She was losing her mind with pleasure. She didn't realize that her hand traveled down and began rubbing her mother's spit covered clit!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck!” Andromeda yelled out and came all over Harry's face. Tonks likewise came all over his cock and the duo collapsed on top of the Boy-Who-Lived. They were both red-faced and sweaty, but Harry wasn't letting them off the hook. He grabbed Tonks and dropped her on top of her mother, face down. They both blushed as their bodies were pressed together, face to face. Tonks squealed when Harry started pounding her doggy style.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tonks cried out, her breasts rubbing against her mother's. Harry hit a wonderful spot deep inside of her and made her fall forward. Tonks just started cumming as he pulled out and slid inside of her mother. Their foreheads pressed together as Andromeda started moaning. Tonks cried out when Harry began finger fucking her asshole! Both mother and daughter were about to cum at the same time! They frantically locked lips in an incestuous kiss as both squirted pussy juice all over Harry's chest and stomach!</p><p> </p><p>“Finish me off,” Harry ordered. They both got to their knees and placed their heads side by side. He pointed his cock at them, stroking it vigorously. Tonks took his cock into her mouth as Andromeda sucked in his balls. He grabbed them both by the back of their heads and guided their movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it all Tonks,” he moaned as she deep-throated his massive erection. About to finish, he pulled out from her and pointed his cock at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Open up,” he said, aiming at their opened mouths. He groaned as sticky seed erupted from his cock, landing in their mouths and splattering across their pretty faces. He stroked his dick trying to get every last drop. Once done he wiped his cock on Tonks' hair and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>All three looked at each other in shock, finally realizing what had happened between them. Harry chuckled. It would certainly be an awkward conversation.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Narcissa and Daphne want a deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned as he flipped through the family expense reports. Of course, it wasn’t the bills and payments that were pleasing him. It was Andromeda Tonks, who just so happened to be resting between Harry’s parted legs with her plump lips wrapped around his enormous cock. She was so good at sucking cock that he couldn’t concentrate on the damn reports! He tried to keep from bucking his hips as she took him to the base without even gagging. Pulling off of his cock, she went back to licking and sucking on his balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think about it?” she asked him, her tongue bathing his balls in her saliva. She knew that when asking for a favor from a man, it was good to put them in a positive frame of mind. Nothing put Harry in a positive frame of mind like a good old-fashioned blowjob!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about what?” he moaned out. Andy rolled her eyes. The little bastard wasn’t even paying attention!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About taking that meeting with my sister,” she reminded him, grabbing his erection and licking him from his balls all the way to the underside of the head. She giggled when he cursed. He always loved it when she did that to his dick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me again what she wants from me?” Harry put his reports on the bedside table and looked Andromeda in the eyes. She stared right back as she took him in her mouth for a few seconds before letting go of him with a wet pop. She took him in hand and started stroking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you know, the Malfoy family isn’t doing too well after the Dark Lord’s defeat. With Lucius in prison for life and the massive amount of fines and bribes to keep Draco from suffering his father’s fate, their coffers are paper thin. They’ve already sold everything of value except their manor. If they don’t get help soon, they’ll surely lose that as well,” the sexy MILF explained. She kept her eyes on his gargantuan member. The sight of it always amazed her, no matter how many times she saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve heard about their troubles,” Harry responded, eyeing Andromeda’s nude form. His eyes roamed over her soft, curvy form. He inhaled deeply and could smell her intoxicating arousal. “I was thinking about buying Malfoy Manor and turning it into a brothel,” Harry snorted. Andy rolled her eyes. “Either way, why do their problems concern me? It’s true that she’s your sister, but from what I remember, you two don’t get along very well. I’ve only met her a few times and didn’t find her very pleasant to be around. We both know that Draco is an annoying shit that caused a lot of problems and made a lot of enemies. Wouldn’t it be better to wash our hands of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy was working his cock like a professional. In his opinion, out of all the girls that had given him a handjob, she was the best. She knew when to slow down, and when to speed up. At the moment she was giving him long, slow strokes. She started at the base and slowly slid her hand all the way to the head, letting it rest there for a moment to rub underneath his head with the pad of her thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narcissa could be very useful to you in the political game. She knows plenty of people and probably knows a lot of things that she shouldn’t. You’re right when you say that we don’t get along. We do, however, get along better than Bellatrix and I did, so I wouldn’t consider our relationship a lost cause. Besides that, both she and I were trained to put our differences aside to better our lives and family. I’m not lying when I say that she could be useful,” she told him honestly. Deciding that she needed to make him a little happier, she crawled on top of him and grabbed him by the base. She rubbed the tip of his cock against her sloppy, wet folds and lined him up. Sinking down, she bit her lip in pleasure as she took the big beast inch by inch. She felt him grab her hips and squeeze. Andy kept from smirking. Harry was obsessed with her hips. He absolutely loved her hourglass figure and would spend hours worshipping every inch of her body if she let him, which most times she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like forever, her hips finally settled, and she was able to begin fucking him. She leaned back a bit and placed her hands on his thighs. She made sure to arch her back a little to proudly display her amazing tits. Seeing that his eyes were glued to her bouncing beauties, she started rocking her hips. She loved his cock! It was so big and thick and could reach any part of her that she desired. It took a little practice to figure out the best maneuvers and angles to pleasure the best spots, but in the end, she found them all. Both Harry and she had a great deal of fun practicing! Andromeda moaned out as she felt her cream smearing all over her lover’s cock. She didn’t need to look to know that his cock was now streaked with her white sex fluids. The added lubrication told her everything that she needed to know. She wiggled her hips from side to side and jiggled her breasts for him as she leaned forward and squeezed his pecs. “Please meet them for me, lover,” she whispered as she dragged her tongue up the side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” he growled out, clearly wanting to get on with the fucking. She smiled sweetly and started bouncing. She always knew how to get what she wanted!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Family Affair</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda and her sister Narcissa walked into the room. Harry was sitting behind his old, and very expensive mahogany desk going over some paperwork. This was one of the things that Harry hated the most about being the Lord of so many families, the paperwork. Not bothering to look up, he gestured for her to sit down. Andromeda took that as her cue to leave. Her sister Narcissa bit her lip in trepidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa Malfoy knew that her options were very limited. She would go as far as to say that they were non-existent. Her former husband had done many bad things and made enemies out of most of the magical families in Britain. Of the few allies they had left, none wanted to help them. It wasn’t surprising. With the Dark Lord gone, one wrong move could bring everyone down on them, so they weren’t willing to stick their necks out for anyone. Narcissa would have acted the same way if she were in that position if she was being honest with herself. That didn’t make it easier to swallow though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her son hadn’t turned out like his father, then he might have made some friends that were willing to help. Alas, much like his father, all he made were enemies that wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. Unfortunately, she would suffer right along with him. She was in a desperate situation. The most desperate that she had ever been in, financially speaking. They had sold everything that wasn’t nailed down, even the illegal dark items that Lucius had hidden away. The price of their freedom left them in near squalor. If nothing changed, they would have to sell the house in a few weeks. Potter was her last chance. Normally she wouldn’t consider it a challenge. Potter was a young man, and she was a very attractive, older woman who was skilled in the sexual arts. It should have been easy to seduce him and get what she wanted. Sure, she would likely have to fuck him, but that wasn’t anything to cry about. It would probably even be fun for her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Potter had already taken an attractive, older woman who loved to fuck. Her own sister for fuck’s sake! That had really pissed her off when she had found out. Her last chance was nearly ruined because Andromeda liked them young! Thankfully she was able to play the sister card and score a meeting with him. She knew Andromeda looked to get something out of the arrangement, and that was fine. As long as she got to continue living in the lifestyle that she was used to, she didn’t care who got what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry put down his paperwork and looked at Narcissa Malfoy. She was certainly a beautiful woman. A woman of her age shouldn’t possess such a body. The same could be said for her sister. It seemed the Black women aged very well. She didn’t have the hourglass figure that her sister did. Instead, she had the body of a model, lean and thin with shapely assets. She had long, blonde hair that was a bit darker at the roots, which led Harry to believe that she dyed it. Not surprising considering everyone else in the Black family had dark hair. She was wearing an expensive set of Acromantula silk robes that hugged her body nicely. He tried thinking about something else so that his cock wouldn’t get hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Malfoy,” Harry nodded his head in recognition, one that she returned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Black,” she responded. Narcissa sat up straight, not only because that was what she was taught, but also because she wanted her chest to look as nice as possible. If he was thinking about sex, then maybe he wouldn’t focus on the less pleasant aspects of their families’ relations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what can I do for you, Narcissa? I can call you Narcissa, right?” he raised an eyebrow, daring her to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Lord,” she quickly answered. “I am here to ask you for help concerning my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yes, I’ve heard that the Malfoys have fallen on hard times. I’m sorry to hear that, but what am I supposed to do about it, or better yet, what would you like me to do about it?” he asked. He knew what she wanted, at least in the broad term, but he wanted to hear it from her own sexy lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa took a deep breath. “I’d like for you to take my family under your wing, so to speak, for the time being, and ensure not only our survival but also to ensure that my son can wed the woman of his choosing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t heard that Draco was on the market for a wife. Andromeda hadn’t mentioned it either, so it must have been somewhat of a secret. “I assume when you speak of survival, you mean monetarily?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa blushed at having to practically beg for money. She had to remind herself that things could always get worse for her. Women like her could easily end up on the street, whoring themselves for money, or more likely becoming the plaything of a wealthy old man. “Yes, my Lord. We are quickly running out of funds. I fear that soon we will lose our home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what of your son marrying? I haven’t heard about any talks of marriage concerning him,” he asked. Honestly, he didn’t know any girl dumb enough to marry the git. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been keeping it a secret, but he and Astoria Greengrass have been courting,” she answered. Narcissa normally would have been very happy with the union of her son and the Greengrasses. Unfortunately, the Greengrasses had suffered nearly as much as the Malfoys did. While they weren’t exactly followers of the Dark Lord, they did do business with a lot of his supporters. They built their entire business on the backs of Death Eaters. Now that the Dark Lord was dead, and his supporters were dead, imprisoned, or on the run, they didn’t have anyone to do business with. They had burned a lot of bridges, and there weren’t many people willing to give them a second chance. Add in the fact that the head of the house, Marcus Greengrass had recently died, and the whole family was teetering on collapse. The eldest daughter, Daphne was doing her best to keep things together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Greengrasses?” Harry asked, confused. “Aren’t they having troubles of their own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa sighed. “Yes. I have talked to him about it, but he is adamant. He says that he loves her and is willing to do anything to be her husband. Astoria’s sister, however, is doing her best to make sure her family survives as well. We simply cannot come to an agreement at this time because of her demands. I was hoping that if we came to an agreement, you might be willing to negotiate on our behalf,” she told him, batting her eyes without making it obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to avoid declining her request right away and thought about it. First of all, no matter how much the Malfoys annoyed him, she was still Andromeda’s sister. Andy could say what she wanted, but he knew that she still cared about Narcissa, even if only a little. Turning Narcissa away would likely hurt Andromeda, and he didn’t want that to happen. He cared about Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second, Andromeda was right in the fact that Narcissa was probably useful to him politically. It would be good to have her on his side rather than an enemy. It was presumed that she knew many secrets about many different people and families. If she and Andromeda worked together, his families would certainly benefit greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third and most importantly, she was a MILF! The woman was sexy, and he wanted a piece of her. His dick was already hard thinking about an Andromeda/Narcissa threesome that he could probably talk them into. Whatever else Harry was, he was still a guy and therefore, thought with his dick on occasion. This happened to be one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sat behind his desk for a long moment pretending to think. Finally, he answered. “Very well, Narcissa. I will do as requested and take financial responsibility for House Malfoy until the time that they can take care of themselves. Furthermore, I will talk to the Greengrass girl on behalf of your family. I’m sure that an arrangement can be made. Of course, this isn’t charity. I want two things for my support,” he told her, stopping himself from rolling his eyes when she let out a deep breath and tried to keep herself from looking giddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Lord Black. What do you require of us?” she asked happily. Things were looking up for her. Hopefully, she would be back in her fancy dresses and going to fancy parties soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of Draco, I require nothing. I only ask that you make sure to keep him in check. I know that he’s changed quite a bit since Hogwarts, but I want you to make sure that he doesn’t go back to his old way of thinking,” he warned. Harry didn’t need to tell her that if he did, all support would end immediately. Narcissa nodded. Harry nodded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of you, first I require that you work with your sister to help better my families, politically. Andromeda can tell you what I want of you. For a woman of your skills and brains, it shouldn’t be too much of a hassle. In fact, from what Andromeda tells me, it seems that you were born for this kind of work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa quickly agreed. Her sister had warned her that he would likely ask this of her. She had no problem with it. She had played the political game since her first day at Hogwarts and had become quite good at it. Now she just waited to hear what else he wanted from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only other thing that I want is you,” he stated lewdly, vanishing his trousers and standing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa’s eyes widened considerably when Potter stood up and let his enormous cock flop down on the desk with a loud THUNK! The fact that he would require sex from her wasn’t what made her eye widen. No, that was expected. What did, however, was the incredible size of the fleshy beast! It was the biggest that she had ever seen by a long shot! It was rock hard and ram-rod straight. It looked veiny and angry at not being inside of her. Her cheeks pinkened when she considered the thickness. It would more than likely stretch her out of shape for any other man. The bastard was going to claim her as his and ruin her for every other man! She didn’t want to brag, but she knew that she was tighter than normal, simply because Lucius was a very small man. That was something that she took secret pride in. Now Potter was going to take that from her! At least she would get a great deal out of it. If Potter knew how to use that monster, then she might even get a few orgasms as well!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I am going to spend that amount of gold on your family, then you are going to earn it. For as long as I provide for the Malfoys, you are to warm my bed anytime that I desire. Do you agree?” he asked, looking her dead in the eyes. Seeing her nod he told her to stand up, which she did. He walked around his desk and stood behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips against the side of her neck and gave it a little nibble. “Let’s see what you have under here,” he said, unbuttoning her robe. Narcissa didn’t bother trying to stop him as her expensive robes pooled at her feet, exposing her completely nude body. Harry looked a little surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you expecting us to have sex, or do you always go nude under your robes?” he chuckled as his hands slid up her hips, and he cupped her large breasts from behind. She gasped out when he grabbed her nipples and pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was expecting it,” she moaned out honestly. “You’re a young man, and I’m an attractive woman. It’s only natural that you would want to make use of my body.” Narcissa was breathing heavily as Harry mauled her sensitive breasts. His lips felt incredible against her delicate neck! Lucius had never been one for four-play, so she missed out on a lot of passion in her sex life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Cissa. I plan to make use of it over and over again,” he growled as he claimed her lips hungrily. Narcissa moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her toned bottom. Breaking the kiss, Harry pulled off his shirt and sat down on his desk with his thighs parted. His magnificent cock was standing proudly, waiting to be serviced. “Show me how good your mouth is,” he said, staring at her body while stroking his cock. Narcissa didn’t hesitate as she dropped to her knees and licked him from base to head. He groaned and stuffed his large member down her pureblood throat! Narcissa’s eyes went wide as inch after inch of cock was stuffed down her throat. She breathed through her nose as he started thrusting his cock and took his pleasure from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa couldn’t believe the nerve of him! She was gagging around his cock while saliva dripped down her chin. Only a few minutes in and he turned her into a common pleasure whore!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have such a great mouth, Cissa,” he groaned out, holding the back of her head while fucking her pretty face! “Stand up!” he ordered. She pulled off his cock and quickly complied. No sooner than she stood up, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. He spun her upside down until they were in a standing sixty-nine position! “Start sucking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa took him back into her mouth and squealed around him when she felt him drag his tongue from her asshole to her clit. She continued to suck him off when he stuffed his fingers inside her sloppy, wet pussy! She pulled off of him and yelled out, “FUCK!” when he hit her G-spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andromeda had taught him how to find the most pleasurable areas of a woman’s insides. It was slightly different for each, but he was able to find Narcissa’s quite easily. His fingers were rubbing against her spot rapidly and repeatedly while he rimmed her virgin ass with his tongue. Wandlessly, he attached her to him with a sticking charm so he was able to use both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa was panting around his cock like a third-year virgin. His fingers were doing incredible things to her. She could feel her juices rolling down her hips as he continued to finger fuck her into submission. The wonderful coil was building up inside her belly when she felt his finger press against her bum. She shuddered on his cock when the first penetration happened. A few minutes later and she was taking it in both holes at the same time like a pro! Narcissa was squealing on his cock while her body spasmed. Finally, she bucked wildly when the biggest orgasm of her life had hit her. Her pussy leaked fluid all over her, and her asshole clenched his invading finger tightly. She wasn’t ready for the massive amount of cum to flood her mouth and pour down her throat! She coughed and gagged as he placed her face down on his desk and entered her with a single thrust! She looked back wildly! This was going to be her life for the foreseeable future, so she needed to get used to it, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A Family Affair</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narcissa and her son Draco, and the Greengrass sisters were all sitting in his office negotiating a contract. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s unacceptable,” Daphne said once again. “I want the same agreement that the Malfoys got,” she stated, not willing to budge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. The eldest Greengrass girl was something else. He was offering a really good deal considering Astoria was only a second daughter and would be inheriting nothing! Daphne seemed to expect not only the Moon but the Sun as well! He had repeatedly stopped himself from telling the annoying girl to fuck off. He reminded himself that Narcissa had lived up to her end of the bargain and that Draco seemed like a changed person and truly did love Astoria. It suddenly came to him why she was so set on getting the same deal as he gave the Malfoys. More than likely, her family was worse off than anyone realized! </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Daphne must be incredibly desperate,’ he thought lewdly. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daphne was an incredibly attractive female. She was one that he certainly wouldn’t mind having under his banner, so to speak. She wanted the same deal as Narcissa? He’d give it to her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve had enough. I’ll talk to Daphne alone. Narcissa …,” he said, handing her his black card. Narcissa bit her lip, trying to keep from showing her excitement. The woman loved shopping. “Why don’t you treat yourself to a day of shopping. I hear that the store you love in Harrods got a new shipment of shoes. Why don’t you go get a few?” She nodded her head quickly and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Draco, you take Astoria on a nice lunch date at that new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. Tell them to put it on my tab.” Malfoy and Astoria agreed and left soon after. That left only Harry and Daphne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you want the same deal as the Malfoys? You must realize that I have a great deal of influence over them. Basically, they answer to me,” he asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes. “I’m aware, and I agree. Besides, it won’t be forever. I’m sure that we’ll be back on our feet in no time,” she said confidently, even though she knew that it would be a long, tough road to independence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Harry said. Daphne stiffened when he pulled out his wand, but relaxed when he cast a privacy ward around the office. He got up and locked the door. “If you’re sure then I’ll expect you to repay me the same way that Narcissa does,” he vanished his clothes. Daphne gasped, looking over his naked body. “If you wish to reconsider, then tell me now,” he said, looming over her. She steeled her nerves and kept quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne was in a desperate situation. Her family owed gold to some really nasty people. While it wasn’t a great deal of gold, it was more than they had! Her family’s safety hinged on getting Potter to take care of her. If that meant that she had to be his personal whore for a while, then that’s what she would do. With a wave of his wand, her clothes appeared in a pile on the side table. Her face turned red as she sat there completely nude. He pulled her to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the most spectacular set of tits that I have ever seen!” he marveled at the roundness and perkiness of them. He pushed her down to her knees. Knowing what he wanted, she got to work. She used her skills and took him all the way down her throat. It was difficult because of the sheer size of the man! She bobbed her head and choked down his large member. He groaned and pulled it from her mouth. She was gasping for breath when he rubbed his spit covered cock all over her pretty face! “Hold those tits up for me,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held them up for him as he rubbed his cock all over them, circling her nipples with the head. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She tried to keep from moaning. Very few people knew how sensitive her body was. It didn’t take much to make her orgasm. Harry placed his cock between her lovely breasts. Taking the hint, she started moving them up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, Daph! You’re really good at that!” he groaned out. She glared at him for calling her Daph, but let it slide. Unfortunately, her glaring face got splattered by a jet of thick, white cum erupting from his bloated balls!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EEK!” she yelled out, pointing his cock away from her. The damage was already done. Her face was painted in his spooge! She choked and sputtered as he picked her up and laid her down on his desk. She allowed him to do what he wanted and wiped her face off while he spread her legs and knelt down between them. She heard him inhale deeply. Her face went red in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You smell wonderful, love. Let’s see how you taste,” he said perversely. His tongue slid the length of her wet slit, licking up every bit of moisture that her sexy cunt was producing. Daphne gasped loudly and arched her back. She reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head. Soon she was rubbing her wet pussy all over his face as he licked, nibbled, and sucked her moist flesh. Daphne’s toes were curling when he sucked her clit into his mouth!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry!” she squealed when she came on his face. He moaned and motorboated her wet pussy, smearing her juices all over himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was breathing hard when he flipped her over and lifted up her ass like a common whore! She closed her eyes and was rewarded with another orgasm upon first penetration!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my, you certainly love to cum,” he said, spreading her cheeks apart and playing with her untouched asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a reply. He just started fucking! Daphne’s body was being pushed and pulled in every direction. She had no control. All she could do was scream and squeal when she came on his large cock! “You’re creaming all over me!” she heard, embarrassing her further. She couldn’t help it! It felt good!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne was crying out as the sounds of their fucking echoed throughout the room. The wet slaps and lewd squelching of her cunt made her cheeks pink. Suddenly she felt some magic run through her ass. She felt clean and loose, and a bit slimy! She got her answer why when he stuffed his mammoth cock into her tiny opening! She didn’t stop squealing until his hips met her ass. Without wasting time, he grabbed her hips and started pounding her virgin ass. Thankfully the magic kept it from hurting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daphne’s pussy was wet, and her nipples were hard. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. Something was happening deep inside her. She suddenly felt like she needed to pee!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, stop!” she cried out a warning when a powerful thrust into her ass caused fluid to shoot out of her pussy and spray everything underneath her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” she yelled with every squirt! She could feel herself drenching his desk, and probably her lover as well. Her body was shaking and trembling uncontrollably as the largest orgasm of her life kept on getting bigger with every titanic thrust of his cock. Finally, he sank into her with a stroke that went from his head, down to his balls and released a massive dose of spunk into her waiting bowels. The feeling of having her ass seeded caused her to spray again! Her body thrashed and her breasts and nipples rubbed against his hard desk as her pussy juice rained down on everything in his office. The whole place stunk of her pussy! She looked back and saw him pull out. His cock was covered in cum. Her ass felt stretched as she collapsed into unconsciousness. Her last thought was to curse her family for getting her in this situation. At least she would get some fun out of it, she thought, looking on the bright side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>